


Genetics

by dramioneszn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneszn/pseuds/dramioneszn
Summary: Hermione ponders the properties of wizarding genetics.





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from my own dramione universe. Wrote this one a long, LONG time ago and just never got around to posting it.
> 
> In my own weird universe, that I've put way too much thought and detail into, this work takes place in January of 2007.
> 
> Disclaimer: any content that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters and playing with them, but they are not my own.

Hermione was...disappointed, to say the least. Somehow, basic genetics did not apply to Malfoys. Brown hair was dominant, for Merlin’s sake! One would think that, out of two children, at least one would inherit brown hair.

But, no. Instead, she was stuck with two blonde children and a blonde husband who smirked at her every time someone commented on how much her children looked like their father.

Scorpius, their eldest, was the spitting image of Draco. If Draco were two and a half years old, that is. His eyes, which were light blueish-grey when he was born, remained that same colour. And his hair, that damned hair, had always been impossibly blonde and completely straight.

Cassiopeia, at 15 months, was much the same. While her eyes - which had also been the colour of Scorpius’ when she was born - were gradually darkening and would likely be brown when she was older, her hair was the same as Draco’s and Scorpius’, though it did have a bit of curl to it.

Hermione and Draco were very open to the possibility of having another child. Both of them wanted a large family, and at this point, they were neither trying to get pregnant nor preventing a pregnancy. And Hermione was especially looking forward to the hair colour of any other children they might have.

This time around, Hermione was certain that her genes would come out victorious.


End file.
